yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sproink
is a Boss Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Sproink can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe, and the Mononoke tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as Rank B, he was promoted to Rank A in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Sproink can be fused with Sproink S Parts to form Sproink S. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai and Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A large pig Yo-kai with a round belly and a puckered belly button, with a single horn, thick purple lips and drooping ears, and his green tongue is always hanging out. He wears a yellow swimming mask, a grey towel tied around his shoulder and two wrist bands, as well as white boxers and a blue loin cloth with a hot spring symbol on it. He carries a bath bucket in each hand. In his friend form, however, he becomes significantly smaller, his horn becomes shorter and his bath buckets no longer protect his belly button. Sproink greatly enjoys hot baths, as most of his appearances in the games have him set in a hot bath of some sorts, be in that in Springsdale, Gera Gera Resort, or even in the Hazels' Mansion. In his first appearance in the series, he becomes visibly annoyed when he is interrupted by the player, and engages him in combat. He also combats them in the second game. However it turns out he only did it becouse he was too dizzy to think straight. When Sproink bathes in a hot bath, the water becomes incredibly hot, so hot that most people become dizzy. Being a Yo-kai of the Hot clan He hangs out with Blazion, Swelterrier, and Swelton all the time. On ocassion of the White and Red Song Battle he formed the "Atti Soul Brothers" musical unit with them in order to compete on behalf of the Red Team. As with his peers, he is easily terrified of Blizzaria. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Sproink appears as the boss of chapter 4, in the hot bath in Springdale. He is scanned by the player's Yo-kai Watch, when he/she and Whisper sets there to retrieve Mr. Goodsight's underwear. A stuborn Sproink refuses to listen to the heroes and engages them in battle, only to be defeated. Yo-kai Watch 2 # Go to the baffle board in front of the hot springs at day and call Washogun, who will tell you to come back after he cleans it at night. # Come back at night speak to him then come back again the next day. He will have a quest to remove a brute pig from the springs at night. After coming back use the Yo-kai lens in the men's room in the hot springs. # Sproink will appear talk to you and battle. It is recommended to try with a level 30 team, then he tells you that he likes a man who comes but isn't here. Go downstairs and talk to a man doing yoga.He tells you the man is at a hospital in Downtown Springdale. # Go to the hospital and talk to the man on the second floor who gives you a towel. Then go to Sproink, give it to him,and he will automatically befriend you. Yo-kai Watch 3 Sproink can be found and befriended in the Hazy Lane. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Sproink, along with SV Snaggerjag, and Slimamander, were befriendable on their boss stages in the Befriend-a-Boss event, and their fusion items were available in the crank during this period as well. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Sproink can be befriended as a reward for beating the Ultra variant of Sproink or Hoggles (depending on version) in the Big Boss mode, he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Strength Coin. Strategy Sproink will either attack by flinging one of his washbuckets at a single Yo-kai for damage, or toss a soap bar under their feet to Inspirit them, making them unable to act. He can also perform a butt stomp that will hit all front Yo-kai. His weakness is his belly button, but since he protects it with his washbuckets you must first target his face so he will shield himself, exposing it in the process. Attacking his belly button enough times will knock him down, but as you keep striking it he will gradually turn red until he gets back on his feet and unleash his Soultimate move, which deals heavy Fire-attribute damage to all front Yo-kai. To avoid it, simply aim all fire at his head instead, and avoid setting off any Soultimate Moves that target all enemies. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |40-88||Single enemy}} |80|Fire|Single enemy}} |||6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai gets dizzy from heat. All stats go down.|Single enemy}} |160|Fire|6 = Roasts the enemy with flames fired from his boiling-hot nose.|All enemies}} |||6 = Only receives half damage from an attack.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Sproink showed up in EP015 at the hot springs area that Nathan Adams was visiting as he tried various ways to get rid of Sproink. It wasn't until Mr. Batham turning up the hot spring to a scorcher, by filling it with lava, that caused Sproink to retreat. Unfortunately, the lava prevented Nate from enjoying the spring after Sproink had left. In EP027, Sproink was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP081, Sproink, Blazion, Swelterrier and Swelton enjoy a party at Nate's House - as suggested by Blazion - and causing extreme heat to Nate and his friends. In EP091, Sproink was with Swelterrier's group participate in the Red and White Song Battle as the 'Atti Soul Brothers', on behalf of the Red Team. Etymology * "Sproink" is a portmanteau of spring (as in hot springs), and oink. * "Nobosetonman" translates as "hot flash pig man". * "Termascino" is a portmanteau of termal ("thermal"), and porcino ''("porcine"). Trivia * Along with the Local Yo-kai and Yo-kai who debuted in ''Moon Rabbit Crew, Sproink is among the Yo-kai absent from Yo-kai Sangokushi, and the only one who originated from the first game. * His random nicknames are: Goggles, Pail Pal, Buck, and Suds. * In the manga Sproink is one of the few yo-kai that Nate does not befriend. Instead he is Nate's Rival. * Desite not being able to endure lava in the series, in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he is shown as being able to turn water into lava and is able to stay in for quite some time, to the point of it restoring his HP. In other languages See also * Hoggles Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Mononoke Tribe